Untitled
by Orion The Seeker
Summary: about the struggles of a frogotten world and their wars


Untitled

There was once a land that was grateful and humble, but over time became rich and greedy, full of hate and pride. Even the Angels in heaven and hell fought each other for the possession to be master of the beings. In the midst of the fighting, it was resolved, by his own choice, an angel of heaven cast himself down into the land, how great was his fall. The once Angel full of cheer, hope and compassion, fell to the depths of hell, and hence forth reborn as a demon washed in the blood of the devil. Only to quake both planes to a cease of war, but only to bring the fight to the land. This demon now forgets his purpose and the angels and demons lost hope, now all searches to gain the land once again. The armies assemble and legion by legion go to fight on the mortal plane…

**Prelude**

In the midst of the fight many energies of both sides being unleashed amongst the chaos of it all. The landscape would soon be turned to rubble by the power of this demon, who fell upon them from the sky. Friend fighting friend, brother fighting brother seized to stop right when the demon known as Drango took one last look at the King of Scaramaĝ. Leaping up into the air to an enormous height he looks at the ground laughing and with the face of revenge, raises his hands above him forming a ball of shear blinding light enlarging every second, flays his arms towards the earth, unleashing this ball of energy creating the once hilly land into a crater of dirt stained blood .All of who fought, either who were of Drango or that of the king did not breathe for those horrible seconds Then Nothing, nothing but death and destruction to them all….

**Chapter 1**

Walking slowly trembling through the city, walking continuously, as searching for a place to rest, a man dressed in dark brown and somewhat tattered coat walks into an ally. Walking along heavy in breath walks towards an old woman. The woman quickly noticing whom this man is talks to him and leads him into her house. The man sits down while the old lady scurries to the kitchen. The man takes off his coats and armor. The lighting of the room would give this man a youthful like appearance in his late twenties or early thirties. Having somewhat long silky blonde hair and a short haired outline of a goatee, his face is longer than the average folk in the city, but what is most distinguishing about the man is his eyes. Deep blue eyes, lustful should be said about them. His body is fairly tall and extremely muscular, his legs is as if it had the endurance of walking thousands of miles by foot.

Walking back from the kitchen with two wooden goblets filled to the brim with steaming black liquid, sets them upon the table and begins to speak to the man. "Where in the name of Mathius have you been? I have waited three days for you, the battle will soon be here! You need to go! They cannot find you." she said in a load cracked voice.

"The army coming has been delayed thanks to my scouts giving away my units position. We fought with valiance but, I and three others escaped and went in separate directions. I ran to the city, knowing you were here, Grathia." somberly said the man.

" Do you know how long it will take them to arrive here? The city's armies and defense forces have waited all night for their attack. I know we don't have a chance, but the new king ScaramaĝII is wanting to destroy all the cities of Shizu that Border his lands, he must think that we caused the death of his father, meaning us! We're on the front line!" said Grathia.

"I know this city's fate, I must go now to the governor, and tell him that he can make longer preparations. Scaramag brought siege weapons."

" Yes go now, but don't be too hasty, the people are already worried enough about this attack." But again if I know you enough Shinzu… you'll scare the hell out of everyone." said Grathia in a worried tone.

"Thank-you for the black broth Grathia, now I would leave the city, go hide in the Mountains east of here, I will meet you there within the week. Good-bye and good health." said Shinzu as he gathers his coat and walks out.

Running as fast as he could, Shinzu runs up the city streets. Making much noise from the clanging of his sword sheath against the armor on his back, and the other weapons he's carrying. The people move out of his way staring at him with much fear as this strange person runs up the steps to the House of leaders. Stepping in through the doors the guards seize him.

"Let me go, I am Shinzu! Of the order of the ark! let me pass or I will create much pain to you unless you let me speak to your governor! saying with a threatening voice exclaims Shinzu.

The guards release him, only walking by him, directing him to the Governors chamber; the look of fear is in the eye of the other guards around him, awaiting the fight that is soon to come. Entering the room, a guard runs up to were a man who is dressed in full detailed battle attire. Briefly talking to him, he runs back telling the other guards to let Shinzu proceed to the Governor.

Shinzu walks up to the Governor saying," Scaramaĝ's army will arrive in the hour, I tried ti hold them off, but I was quickly defeated, ready your defense, they have brought seige…", Shinzu said being interrupted. Caused by a loud sound, which pierced everyone to the heart, and brought fear to all in the room who heard. All of those in the Governor's chamber faced to left corner of the room and soon heard more of the first noise. Everyone was silent until a loud sreaming voice form the entrance of the building was heard, " We're under attack!"

Hearing that both Shinzu and the Governor ran out with haste followed by the guards and some troops. They run out to the entrance steps. Looking out high into the gates of the city is seen vast legions of armies all clothed in blood red uniform all shouting chants that cannot be distingushied from that distance. But seeing the armies and weapons of was the were brought to fight against the city brought fear into the Governor.

"he he he I have failed my people, I have always cheated on them with the politicians of the city, I guess this will be my just desserts. Saying this in a voice of no hope, the Governor talks off his breast plate and takes his short dagger. Shinzu being confused of the Governor's actions watches him taking the dagger to his throat and sending it right through his throat till the dagger has about half seen through his head.

"Damn it! Why did you do that? Screamed Shinzu.

Taking a few breaths hear the screams and worries of the soldiers around him. He stands upright to them and says, " All those who believe and have the courage to fight follow me. There is a way that the people can escape, I want all of you who are with me to go through the city and take them out to the back mountain pass. I will go out unto the armies and negotiate with them to buy you more time to get the people out."

Quickly all of the soldiers disperse running throughout the city gathering groups of all they could find and leading them to the great stone gate, opening it to go into the mountain pass. Mean while Shinzu walks out to the diplomats of Scaramaĝ's Armies. Walking to them he talks boldly saying.

"We mean peace not war, we have not done anything to offend your king. We have always been peaceful in our dealings, why do you bring war upon us?" queried Shinzu.

You have secretly merged to kill our king, in the battle that was fought on our land recently was found a body of an unknown soldier, belonging to you, our king is sure it. He wants to destroy the land of Shinzu for your dealings." Stated the diplomat coldly.

"We have done no harm to you. Now leave and return to you king in peace we have no business with you. "Stated Shinzu..

We will not negotiate, my orders are clear, we will destroy this city within the hour." Said the diplomat.

"Then to the victor the city," suggested Shinzu while turning away.

Feeling insulted, the diplomat takes a nearby guard's bow and arrow quickly mounting and aiming the arrow at the unsuspecting Shinzu, releases the bow. Right at the city gate almost instantly Shinzu turns to the side, speedily grabbing the arrow, pulling out his bow mounting it and releasing it right back at the diplomat, hitting him in the head killing him there. Putting away the bow, he runs into the city hides behind the wall, hearing the volley of arrows from the armies outside bring released and hitting the screaming guards above him, dropping with their final breathe above him.

Chapter 2 

The armies pressed forward, the front releasing arrows and sending up troops to siege the walls. The troops in the tower hopelessly shooting arrows at the advancing forces cower in fear of fear and hope that this horrible nightmare will end. People running up and down the streets, hearing the earth shattering breaking of monumental stone building collapse into rubble, all throughout the city was filled with great panic. Whatever guards had the courage went in vain downwards to the entrance, only to find their doom to a gory slaughter in which the advancing forces delighted in.

Over in the shadows of a collapsed alleyway a dark figure stands, walking patiently yet with a fearless pose. Walking down the street, a group of enemy soldiers appears, one of them shouts, "Get him!"

Within two seconds of that call, the man pulls out two chains, at the tip of each is a barbed grapple like feature, mace looking and heavy. The stranger hurls the chains at him, mashing him into the others, yanking the chain sideways instantly to the left knocking down the front row. Hastily jumping up, repelling the chains back to him and with a sudden burst again leashes them forward to the ground causing a mass hole in the ground were many of the group were. Whoever was left of that short fight ran screaming for reinforcements, but turning back, noticed that the man was gone.

A few hours later waking up from what happened to him short seconds ago, Shinzu realized that as soon as he heard the arrows shot from above, knew that something heavy fell on him, making him collapse. Getting up he saw the forces of Scaramağ surrounding him. Cursing himself, he pulls out his swords from his waist, only to notice that the troops pulled their bows out in reaction. Shinzu knew that he could not get himself out of this one. The forces surronding him enclose him by walking in. closer. Backing into the wall, Shinzu could only try to think of what would happen next. A troop rushing up to him, unsheathing his sword, raises it up to his saying, " it was a nice try… don't do It again" with that he swung his sword down to his head, within an inch of his head, a thundering sound and a sweep of mounted Calvary rush by trampling all the forces between Shinzu and the wall. Knocking and killing all a mounted general comes up to Shinzu tells him to go to the Mountain. With that Shinzu left. Rushing up the hill, he comes to a gate that by the looks has just been opened after no usage after centuries, he walks along the path, noticing dropped items that the citizens left behind while running into the mountains. Shinzu walking along feels a surge of energy as he walks in a fork in the road. He reads an old sign: "Left leads to the dead" Straight leads up to the moutains" "Right leads to Castle of Friends." Pondering for a minute, he chuckles to himself, while walking to the right saying, "What an outdated sign".

Chapter 3 


End file.
